Close to You
by kim joungwook
Summary: :;: "ya, kita akan bahagia. Dan aku mencintaimu, Yun" Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya. :;: "aku juga mencintaimu." :;: Prequel Still. TwoShoot! Chap-Two End!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : **Prequel 'Still' : Close to You**

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : ChangHo/HoMin seme!Changmin

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : "eum, Yunho-ah. Mungkin ini terdengar gila dan terserah kau mau menganggapku bagaimana. Tapi, kurasa aku menyukaimu."-Shim Changmin::;::"Min-ah, kau benar kita baru saja bertemu dan menurutku terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan perasaanmu padaku. Dan maaf, aku straight, aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Jadi, tolong kau pikirkan lagi ucapanmu tadi."-Jung Yunho::;::"gwenchana. Kalau kau masih menyukai yeoja, kubuat kau menyukaiku saja."-Shim Changmin. **Prequel Still. TwoShoot! #HappyBirthdayChangmin**

**Warning** : **YAOI**! Boyxboy! Typo(s). Tak suka dengan pairing-nya jangan dibaca! XP

.

.

.

**ChangHo**

**.**

"Changmin-ah!" sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah namja jangkung itu, ia segera berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya saat mengetahui sahabatnyalah yang tadi berteriak memanggil namanya.  
"ada apa datang pagi sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun -yang tadi berteriak-. Changmin tersenyum dan memasukkan tangan kananya ke dalam saku celana yang ia pakai.  
"tak apa. Aku hanya malas mendengar ocehan eomma yang sangat melelahkan, belum lagi appa yang menambahi dengan petuah-petuah yang tidak penting. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku. Lagipula jika aku terus main game dan juga hang out, nilaiku akan tetap bagus." jelas Changmin dengan ekspresi malasnya. Kyuhyun tertawa, melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Changmin.  
"yayaya, . Eh, kalau begitu kita memang benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama. Aku juga baru saja mengalami apa yang kau alami. Keluarga kita memang setipe." ucap Kyuhyun riang. Tanpa sadar ia bahkan meloncat kecil tadi. Changmin tertawa, ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun.  
"ya, kurasa kita memang senasib, dan mirip. Yah~Asal jodoh kita tidak sama saja. Hahaha!"

Dan sepasang namja yang mengaku tampan dan cerdas itu melangkah ringan memasuki area universitas. Tawa dan canda sesekali terdengar, bahkan sapaan beberapa yeoja tak lepas mengiringi langkah dua orang itu. Nasib jadi orang terkenal kata mereka.  
"sudah, Min. aku ada kelas pagi, pai pai~" dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di kantin, basement mereka selama istirahat ataupun jam kosong. Changmin menghela nafasnya, sedikit tak rela partner in crime-nya menghilang begitu saja. Baru setengah jam mereka bertemu dan si evil satu itu sudah harus masuk kelas. Sungguh tak menyenangkan. Akhirnya Changmin mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Bermain game. Ia tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang sangat setia dengan PSP-nya, ia tak suka membawa benda seperti itu kemana-mana. Cukup sebuah smartphone multi fungsi yang ia pegang kini.

"kya~ Yunho oppa!"

"oppa saranghae~"

"Yunho oppa~!"

"oppa~ fighting!"

"saranghae Yunho oppa~!"

"Hwaiting oppa!"

Teriakan-teriakan yeoja dari lapangan samping kantin cukup mengganggu konsentrasi Changmin. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak suka, tetapi tetap melanjutkan game yang tengah ia mainkan. Dan teriakan itu semakin keras dan sangat mengganggu hingga membuat layar ponselnya menunjukkan kata sakral yang sangat dibenci para gamer. GAME OVER.

"argh! Ada apa dengan yeoja-yeoja sialan itu!" Changmin berteriak kesal. Untung kantin tidak dalam keadaan ramai, sehingga hanya sedikit orang yang memandang aneh ke arahnya. Changmin memajukan bibirnya kesal dan memasukkan asal ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia jadi badmood sekarang.

"aish, lebih aku juga masuk kelas. Setengah jam lagi akan mulai." gumam Changmin. Ia memakai tasnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia membayar makan paginya tadi dan segera berlalu sebelum telinganya bermasalah mendengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu yang benar-benar mengerikan.  
"aku penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu." ucap Changmin dengan nada sebal di dalamnya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju lapangan basket samping kantin, sedikit memutar untuk sampai kelasnya sedikit tak apa, tapi cukup memenuhii rasa penasarannya akan seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh para yeoja itu.

"itu Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat seorang namja dengan kaos warna abu-abu tanpa lengan tengah mendribble bola menuju ring, dan teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu semakin keras saat namja itu berhasil memasukkan bolanya. Namja bermarga Jung itu tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Dan teriakan para yeoja segera memenuhi lapangan, membuat Changmin mau tak mau menutup kedua telinganya.  
"aish! Sepertinya ia tak terlalu tampan. Bahkan ia sedikit lucu dengan gingsulnya yang terlihat saat ia tersenyum. Ia bukan seorang yang patut untuk diidolakan." gumam Changmin sembari berjalan menjauhi kerumunan tadi. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, berusaha melupakan namja bernama Jung Yunho yang sangat eksis diantara para yeoja. Changmin tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba tertarik dengan namja Jung itu, tetapi selama ia menjadi mahasiswa di sini, baru tadi ia benar-benar melihat seorang Jung Yunho. dan tak ada yang special dari namja itu.  
"just an ordinary man."

.

.

.

Changmin memandang malas ke arah jendela disampingnya, sesekali ia meminum cappuccino yang tadi ia pesan. Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah café yang berada tak jauh dari universitas, dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya, sibuk dengan benda persegi bernama PSP yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari perhatiannya. Sesekali kaki namja berambut ikal itu menendang kecil meja didepannya, membuat Changmin menggeram kesal karena berkali-kali itu juga cappuccino-nya hampir tumpah.

"yah!"

"Kyu!"

Changmin berteriak sembari melempar deathglare-nya ke arah Kyuhyun setelah namja itu berteriak keras. Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa memandang polos wajah Changmin. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun segera mem-pause game yang ia mainkan dan meletakkan PSP di atas meja saat menyadari aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan Changmin, dan ia tahu, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain game.  
"paboya! Kau menumpahkan cappuccino-ku!" teriak Changmin sembari menunjuk meja yang telah basah oleh cappuccino miliknya yang tumpah. Kyuhyun meringis kecil melihatnya.  
"mian." ucapnya singkat. Changmin menghela nafasnya malas.  
"sudahlah. Lain kali aku kan memintamu mentraktirku makan." ucap Changmin akhirnya. Ia sedang tak ingin beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun. Akan sangat menghabiskan energi jika melakukannya.  
"hey! Itu sama saja kau mau membuatku bangkrut!" Kyuhyun berteriak tak terima. Changmin tertawa.  
"karena itu, ingat tempat saat sedang main game. Dasar maniak game!" balas Changmin. Kyuhyun mendengus kasar dan meminum cepat jus melon yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan.

"seperti kau tidak saja." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, yang hanya dihadiahi lirikan sekilas oleh Changmin.

"Kyu, apa menurutmu aku tampan?"  
"Uhukk! Kau-apa?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kasar gelas jus-nya dan memandang Changmin tak percaya. Ia kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit jijik melihat Kyuhyun yang tersedak barusan.  
"minumlah dengan benar!" teriak Changmin kesal. Ia mengulurkan tissue ke arah Kyuhyun dan membenarkan duduknya.  
"jadi, apa jawabanmu?" ulang Changmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.  
"kau baik-baik saja kan, Min?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Changmin mengangguk cepat.  
"tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, apa aku tampan?" tanya Changmin lagi. kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.  
"kau salah bertanya padaku. Seharusnya kau bertanya pada yeoja. Bukan namja sepertiku! Aku masih normal bodoh!" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Changmin merengut, tak terima dibilang bodoh oleh sahabatnya itu.  
"sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku." ucap Changmin kekeuh pada pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum eum, sedikit menyeringai memandang Changmin. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan menangkupkan tangannya di atas meja.  
"oke, sekarang, berapa coklat yang kau dapat saat valentine?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung, tapi tetap menjawabnya.  
"eum, kukira lebih dari 20 coklat." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.  
"berapa yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya padamu dalam sebulan?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"eum, entahlah. Tapi lebih dari 3 orang."  
"lalu, ada berapa yeoja yang tahu nomor ponselmu?"  
"hei! Aku tak pernah menghitung hal tak penting seperti itu!" jawab Changmin sedikit kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti ini.  
"oke, oke. Keep calm, bro. lalu, ada berapa banyak yeoja yang menelponmu dalam sehari?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan pertanyaannya. kali ini Changmin menggebrak meja dan memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan tidak bermutumu itu dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!"ucap Changmin emosi. Kyuhyun tertawa dan meminum kembali jusnya. Ia balik memandang Changmin.  
"kau cukup tampan, kuakui itu. Dilihat dari banyaknya yeoja yang tertarik padamu." jawab Kyuhyun. "tapi sebenarnya lebih tampan aku." tambah Kyuhyun dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.  
"oke, oke. Kurasa kau benar, aku salah bertanya hal ini padamu." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa senang.  
"sudah kubilang sejak awal. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu? Setahuku kau tak terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu." tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Changmin menghela nafasnya.  
"aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Jung Yunho sangat terkenal di kampus. Menurutku ia tak terlalu tampan, tentu saja lebih tampan aku. Bahkan ia tak sepintar diriku." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"yah, aku juga setuju denganmu. Tapi kau tahu, kata orang ia sangat berkharisma. Entahlah, hanya saja yang kudengar ia dapat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tertarik dan memperhatikannya." ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan. Changmin mengangkat bahunya acuh.  
"sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita pulang, sudah mulai larut. Aku tak ingin appa dan eomma mengomel lagi." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.  
"astaga, Min~ ! Kau seperti anak gadis yang selalu diawasi kegiatannya." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mendengus dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.  
"terserah katamu."

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak percakapan tak penting itu, dan Kyuhyun sudah –hampir- melupakan nama Jung Yunho jika saja hari ini Changmin tak membahasnya.

"hah~" Changmin menghela nafasnya lelah setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kantin. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah letih Changmin mengulurkan sebotol minum ke arahnya.  
"minumlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin menerima botol itu.  
"em. Gomawo." Changmin langsung menenggak minuman itu hingga habis. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.  
"aku benar-benar mengutuk Eunhyuk hyung yang membuatku berkeringat seperti ini!" ucap Changmin geram. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sunbaenya itu, pagi-pagi ia sudah disuruh datang ke dance room yang ada di gedung selatan, yang bersebrangan dengan gedung fakultasnya. Begitu sampai di sana, sunbae itu justru menyuruhnya melakukan gerakan dance yang sangat melelahkan. Mengingat betapa hyperactive-nya seorang Eunhyuk.  
"kenapa kau mau saja disuruh nge-dance di sana tadi? Kau tahukan kau tak terlalu bagus dalam dance?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu yang mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh sunbae mereka. Changmin menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia lepas kemeja birunya, menyisakan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang kini ia pakai.  
"hah~ ada Jung Yunho di sana." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Changmin.  
"Jung Yunho?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan pendengarannya tak salah. Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"lalu? Apa hubungannya Jung Yunho dengan aktifitas dance-mu di pagi hari?" tanya Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. "dan lagi, baru kali ini aku mendengarmu mengucapkan nama Jung Yunho setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu." tambah Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar.  
"entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin merasa kalah dengan namja itu. Tadi kulihat ia bisa break dance." jawab Changmin acuh. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, berusaha mengurangi rasa gerah yang menderanya.  
"owh~ aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang kau ingin mengalahkan kepopelarannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.  
"hey! Sejak dulu aku lebih tampan dan lebih populer darinya." ucap Changmin tak terima. Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan.  
"hey, Min. kau sadarkan bahwa Yunho lebih terkenal daripada dirimu? walaupun kau lebih terkenal karena kejeniusanmu, tetapi Yunho terkenal dalam artian lain, dan dalam bidang lain." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. Changmin mendengus kasar, sedikit tak terima dnegan kenyataan itu.  
"yah, terserah katamu." jawab Changmin acuh.

Dan tak ada yang bicara lagi. kedua namja itu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing, terlebih Kyuhyun yang kini sudah serius dengan PSP kesayangannya. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya yang lebih memilih bergumul dengan PSP yang notabenenya benda mati daripada berbincang dengan dirinya. Itu menurunkan harga dirinya yag secara tak langsung kalah dengan benda mati dalam memperebutkan perhatian Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun brengsek." gumam Changmin pelan.  
"aku mendengarmu, Min." ucap Kyuhyun datar, meski mata dan juga tangannya masih sibuk dengan PSP, telinganya tak pernah lengah mendengar suara disekitarnya, termasuk umpatan Changmin untuknya.  
"hehehe, bercanda, Kyu~" ucap Changmin dengan wajah datarnya, tak mencerminkan bahwa perkatannya barusan adalah sbeuah candaan.  
"aku tahu." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Changmin mendengus kasar.

"kyu." Changmin memanggil namja itu begitu kembali dari membeli makanan untuknya.  
"hn?" Kyuhyun bergumam sebagai respon bahwa ia mendengarkan. Dan Changmin tahu, itu tanda untuknya agar melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"aku pensaran dengan sosok Jung Yunho." ucap Changmin sembari memasukkan makannya ke dalam mulut. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, meski masih fokus dengan game yang tengah ia mainkan.  
"kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." tambah Changmin.  
"MWO?!" dan Kyuhyun melupakan PSP-nya sama sekali begitu mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Ia meletakkan asal benda itu di atas meja dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Changmin.  
"kau bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tertawa melihat tatapan Shock Kyuhyun.  
"aku memang bercanda." jawab Changmin ditengah tawanya. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya.  
"kau mengerjaiku." ucap Kyuhyun kesal, ia menyesal telah mengacuhkan PSP-nya hanya karena ucapan tak bermutu dari mulut Changmin.  
"tapi aku tak bercanda bahwa aku penasaran dengannya." Changmin mencoba kembali pada pembicarannya tadi. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat alisnya.  
"wae? Ada apa dengannya memang?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia jadi ikut pensaran pada sosok bermarga Jung itu.  
"tak banyak yang tahu tentang dirinya. Kecuali dia yang seorang tak disiplin, sering telat masuk kelas, suka bermain basket, dan terkadang juga dia berlatih dance di dance room, seperti tadi." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.  
"kau mencari tahu tentang namja itu smeinggu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Changmin.  
"ne. wae?" Changmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali mengambil PSP-nya.  
"eobseo, hanya aneh saja. Tak biasanya kau peduli terhadap orang lain. Kecuali aku tentunya." jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri, Changmin mencibir.

"terserah katamu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Seohyun itu?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
"ia memutuskanku." jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Changmin terdiam, ia letakkan sendok yang tadi sudah berada di depan bibirnya dan memandang Kyuhyun sendu.  
"kemarilah, aku tahu perasaanmu." ucap Changmin sembari membelai lembut pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa mendapat sentuhan dipundaknya menoleh, menatap bingung pada Changmin.  
"apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, lirih. Changmin tersenyum, menyentil pelan dahi Kyuhyun.  
"aku menjadi sahabatmu bukan hanya satu atau dua bulan saja, kita sudah bertemu sejak kita belum tahu bagaimana caranya berjalan. Jadi, secara garis besar aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya.  
"ya, kau memang tahu. Bahkan kau lebih tahu dari diriku sendiri. Min, setelah ini kuajak kau karaoke." ucap Kyuhyun sembari kembali fokus dengan PSP-nya. Changmin mengangguk.  
"baiklah, asal kau meminjamiku headphone-mu. Aku tak ingin terserang penulian dini karena mendengar teriakan melengkingmu." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan Changmin.  
"teriakanmu lebih melengking, bodoh!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima. Changmin tertawa.  
"yah~ kau benar kali ini."

.

.

.

"baiklah, saya akhiri kelas hari ini sampai di sini. Sampai bertemu dipertemuan selanjutnya." dan langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Changmin yang melihat sang dosen telah keluar dari kelas langsung memasukkan semua baranganya ke dalam tas dan bermaksud pergi ke kantin-  
"Changmin-ah, kau ada waktu?" -sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Changmin menyatukan alisnya melihat seorang Kim Junsu tengah berdiri di depan mejanya.  
"ya, tentu saja aku punya, Junsu-ah. Wae?" tanya Changmin. Junsu tersenyum.  
"bagaimana jika kita mendiskusikan tentang tugas kelompok kita?"  
"eum, tugas kita? Di mana?" tanya Changmin balik. Junsu tersenyum senang begitu mengetahui Changmin mau untuk mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang.  
"di perpustakaan bagaimana?" tawar Junsu. Changmin langsung mengangguk.  
"geurae. Kajja!"

.

.

.

"huah~ akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Changmin senang.  
"sssttt!" desisan seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan menyadarkan Changmin bahwa ia tak boleh bersuara keras diruangan ini. Junsu hanya terkikik kecil melihat Changmin yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari hampir seluruh pengunjung. Changmin segera mnunduk, meminta maaf ataas kelakuannya barusan.  
"baiklah, gomawo, Changmin-ah." ucap Junsu yang kini tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Changmin juga ikut melalukan hal yang sama.  
"cheonmaneyo." jawab Changmin singkat.  
"mau ikut ke lapangan basket?" tawar Junsu. Changmin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.  
"ani, aku tak terlalu pandai dalam bermain basket." jawab Changmin. Junsu tertawa kecil.  
"aku tidak memintamu untuk bermain Changmin-ah. Kita hanya menonton saja, kudengar ada pertandingan antar fakultas siang ini." ucap Junsu, mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya. Changmin tersenyum kikuk.  
"G-geurae. Tak ada salahnya menonton." jawab Changmin. Junsu tersneyum dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket.

Sampai lapangan, bangku penonton sudah sedikit penuh, meski banyak juga yang kosong. Sebenarnya pertandingan seperti ini sudah sering dilakukan, karena itu tak banyak juga yang menonton, apalagi cuaca sedikut panas siang ini.  
"itu sepupuku." ucap Junsu sembari menunju ke tengah lapangan. Changmin yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya mengernyit bingung.  
"sepupumu ikut bermain? Yang mana?" tanya Changmin lagi. Junsu menunju seorang di sana, seorang yang tengah mendrible bola.  
"yang tengah mendribele bola itu sepupuku. Namanya Ju-"  
"Jung Yunho itu sepupumu?" tanya Changmin cepat, memotong ucapan Junsu yang belum selesai. Junsu mengangguk.  
"ne. kau mengenalnya?" tanya Junsu. Changmin menggeleng.  
"ani, aku tak mengenalnya. Aku hanya sering mendengar tentangnya saja." jawab Changmin jujur. Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"eh? Sudah selesai?" tanya Junsu bingung saat melihat para pemain sudah saling bersalaman. Dan Changmin hanya diam, tak mengerti apapun. Karena memang baru kali ini ia melihat pertandingan basket secara live di lapangan terbuka seperti sekarang.  
"aw!"

Changmin menoleh ke arah Junsu saat mendengar classmate-nya itu menjerit kesakitan. Ia melihat sebuah bola berada dipangkuan Junsu, dan ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa temannya itu terkena bola yang nyasar ke bangku penonton.  
"Gwe-"

"gwenchana?" sebuah suara bass mendahului Changmin untuk bertanya kepada Junsu. Changmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang Jung Yunho berdiri di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya di depan Junsu.  
"Jung Yunho paboya! Bagaimana bisa kau melempar bola ke arah sepupumu?!" teriak Junsu kesal. Yunho tersenyum kecil.  
"mianhae. Aku tak sengaja tadi." jawab Yunho, sedikit merasa bersalah telah melempar bola ke arah sepupunya itu. Yunho menoleh sedikit, lebih tepatnya ke sebelah Junsu, tempat di mana Changmin berada.  
"kukenalkan, ini sepupuku Changmin-ah." ucap Junsu pelan, masih dengan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya akibat lemparan bola tadi. Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama mneunduk kecil.  
"Jung Yunho imnida." ucap Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Changmin membalas uluran tangan itu.  
"Shim Changmin imnida."

.

.

.  
Changmin tersenyum kecil, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama. Sedari tadi bibirnya tak berhenti melengkung, melampiaskan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menampilkan sebuah benda persegi yang bernama ponsel. Ia menekan tombol kunci hingga memperlihatkan wallpaper miliknya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan sederet angka yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu.  
"jung Yunho. eum, I'm really curious about you." gumam Changmin. Ia tak tahu apa daya tarik namja itu, tapi yang ia tahu, seorang Jung Yunho mampu membuat Shim Changmin penasaran. Dan itu pertanda buruk baginya. Tapi entah ia yang sudah out of control atau kenapa, ia malah melanjutkan rasa penasarannya itu.

Setelah berfikir beberapa kali, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menekan tombol 'call' di ponselnya dengan nomor tujuan namja bermarga Jung tadi.

_"yoboseyo?" _sebuah suara bass terdengar setelah beberapa kali nada tunggu. Changmin tersenyum lebar, menyadari bahwa panggilannya di angkat.

"yoboseyo." jawab Changmin.  
_"nuguya?" _

"Shim Changmin." Changmin menjawab singkat, tak ingin berkata lebih banyak, ia tak suka dengan situasi ini. Entah mengapa ia gugup tiba-tiba.  
_"Eoh, Changmin-ssi. Waegeuraeyo?" _Changmin membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia menelpon Yunho malam-malam begini.  
_"Changmin-ssi?" _Yunho kembali memanggil namanya dari line seberang. Changmin berdehem pelan, mencoba menghilangkan gugup yang Ia rasakan.  
"ne?" Changmin langsung menepuk jidatnya begitu menyadari bahwa ia telah bersikap bodoh dengan merespon panggilan Yunho dengan pertanyaan tak bermutu itu.  
_"ada apa menelponku malam-malam?" _Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya.  
"eob-eobseoyo. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." jawab Changmin pelan. Ia benar-benar merutuki jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dapat ia dengar Yunho tertawa kecil di ponselnya.  
_"kau menelponku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu? You're such a kind man, Changmin-ssi." _tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum mendengar pujian Yunho untuknya.  
"geuraeyo Yunho-ssi, jumuseyo~" ucap Changmin akhirnya, mencoba mengakhiri percakapan tak penting ini.  
_" jumuseyo~" _

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Changmin menghela nafasnya lalu menyeringai.  
"namja ini benar-benar membuatku tertarik."

.

.

.

Changmin berlari kecil menuju kantin, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke punggung Kyuhyun dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.  
"Kyu~" ia berteriak sembari melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar. Kyuhyun yang tak siap dengan acara penubrukan itu hanya membelalakkan matanya shock, pasalnya, jika saja Changmin tak memeluk tubuhnya bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh dan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja kantin, dan dapat dipastikan hal itu sangat menyakitkan.  
"aku merindukanmu, Kyu~" Changmin kembali berucap, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia segera menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar begitu mendapati tangan Changmin melingkari perutnya.  
"lepas, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang berteriak. Changmin yang tak ingin mengganggu penghuni kantin yang lain segera melepas pelukannya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.  
"aku sedang bahagia hari ini~" ucap Changmin sembari menatap penuh senyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, memandang tak minat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"aku tahu kau bahagia, Min. tapi jangan bertingkah mengerikan seperti ini! Sejak kapan kau suka lebay begini?!" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan jika sikap Changmin seperti ini terus.

"aku tak berlebihan, Kyu. Aku hanya benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Tapi mood-ku berada ditingkat teratas sekarang." jelas Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.  
"jadi, kau tak tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng polos,  
"nado molla." jawabnya singkat. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.  
"kau aneh, Min." komentarnya. Changmin memajukan bibirnya.  
"aku tak aneh, Kyu. Sudahlah, seharusnya kau ikut bahagia jika sahabatmu bahagia." ucap Changmin, kembali melengkungkan senyuman bahagianya. Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan Changmin.  
"Iya, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau bahagia karena mendapat game baru atupun suatu hal yang menyenangkan untukku. Tapi jika kau bahagia karena alasan yang tak jelas, maaf, kurasa aku akan bersedih." jawab Kyuhyun acuh, bahkan kini ia sudah memulai aktifitasnya dengan PSP tersayang. Changmin kembali memajukan bibirnya.  
"yah, terserah dirimu. dasar sahabat tak setia!" gerutu Changmin kesal. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku.

_From : Jung Yunho_

_Ne, Changmin-ssi. Gwenchana. Dimana kita akan bertemu?_

Changmin semakin tersenyum lebar membaca balasan pesannya dari Yunho. Ia cepat-cepat membalas pesan itu. tadi pagi ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Jung Yunho untuk bertemu di universitas. Dan ternyata Yunho menyetujuinya. Ia hanya ingin mengenal lebih dekat pada namja itu dan menjadi temannya, mungkin?! Bahkan ia tak yakin bahwa mereka bisa menjadi teman hanya karena pertemuan singkat mereka di pinggir lapangan basket. Yah, setidaknya itu adalah percakapan pertama mereka.

"Kyu."  
"Hn?"  
"apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Changmin bertanya pelan, sangat pelan, sampai-sampai hanya ia dan Kyuhyun yang mampu mendengarnya.  
"hn? Cinta pada apa?" Kyuhyun balas bergumam pelan, masih fokus dengan game yang ia mainkan. Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap Kyuhyun bingung.  
"cinta pada pandangan pertama." ulang Changmin lebih keras.  
"owh, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Memang siapa yang jatuh cinta?" Changmin semakin memandang Kyuhyun bingung.  
"Kyu, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku bertanya padamu!" ulang Changmin, sedikit emosi saat tahu Kyuhyun tak benar-benar mendengarkannya.  
"aku? Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Kau kan tahu, aku baru saja patah hati, Min." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Changmin mendengus kasar, merasa sia-sia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun saat namja itu justru sibuk dengan PSP kebanggaannya.

"Kyu!" kali ini Changmin berteriak sembari memukul keras bahu Kyuhyun.  
"aw! Tak perlu memukulku, Min!" Kyuhyun balik berteriak sembari mengelus bahunya yang tadi dipukul Changmin. Teriakan dua namja tampan di kantin itu hanya mendapat lirikan sekilas penghuni kantin yang lain. Karena memang kantin yang sudah dikenal sebagai basecamp dua namja tampan itu sudah biasa dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh dua namja yang mengaku bersahabat itu.  
"salah siapa tak memperhatikan ucapanku." ucap Changmin, sedikit merengek karena diacuhkan. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat mimik muka Changmin.  
"aku mendengarkanmu, Min. kau kan tahu aku selalu mendengarkan ucapanmu meski aku sedang bermain game sekalipun." jelas Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil. Changmin mencibir pelan.  
"aku tahu. Tapi tadi buktinya jawabanmu justru tak nyambung dengan apa yang aku tanyakan." ucap Changmin tak terima. Kyuhyun menyeringai.  
"aku tahu apa yang kau tanyakan. Kau bertanya padaku apa aku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Changmin langsung mengangguk cepat.  
"itu kau tahu, tapi kenapa kau tidak segera menjawabnya." ucap Changmin, masih kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa.  
"aku mengerjaimu, bodoh!" balas Kyuhyun santai. Ia mendorong dahi Changmin dengan telunjuk kirinya, membuat Changmin memajukan bibirnya kesal.  
"lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Changmin, berusaha tak membuat keributan di kantin lebih lama lagi. kyuhyun terdiam, ia memandang intens ke arah Changmin.

"jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?!" selidik Kyuhyun. Changmin langsung menggeleng keras.  
"ani~! Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa ini juga bisa disebut cinta." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.  
"kalau bertanya padaku, aku tak percaya. Orang-orang terlalu cepat menafsirkan perasaan itu cinta. Menurutku itu hanya perasaan kagum atau terpesona pada pandangan sesaat. Nah, pertemuan selanjutnya itu yang semakin memupuk perasaan menuju cinta. Lagipula aku juga tak pernah mengalaminya. Entahlah!" jelas Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk.  
"baiklah. Kau lebih berpengalaman dalam urusan ini daripada diriku." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.  
"lalu, bagaimana dengan apa yang kau alami? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Changmin tersenyum kecil.  
"aku hanya merasa penasaran dengan dirinya, aku merasa sangat tertarik dan bahagia berlebihan saat berinteraksi dengannya." jawab Changmin ragu. Ia benar-benar buntu tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"kurasa kau menyukainya. Yah~ meski belum tentu itu benar-benar rasa suka yang menjurus ke cinta. Tapi jika kau melanjutkan perasaanmu, kau akan tahu ke arah mana rasa itu berlanjut." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan menatap serius ke arah Changmin.  
"siapa orang yang berhasil mengambil perhatianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin meringis.  
"untuk itu, masih rahasia." jawab Changmin sembari menunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, membuat tanda peace di tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan milik Changmin.  
"yayayay, terserah kau saja." ucap kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia lebih memilih kembali berkutat dengan game-nya yang tadi tertunda daripada menjadi penasihat cinta Changmin.

"hm, Kyu. Kau tadi bilang bahwa mungkin aku menyukainya?" tanya Changmin lagi. kyuhyun bergumam dan mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.  
"jadi, mungkin aku bisa benar-benar 'suka' padanyakan jika aku melanjutkan perasaanku ini?" Changmin semakin semangat bertanya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bergumam. Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar.  
"aku mencintaimu, Kyu~" teriak Changmin sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melanjutkan game-nya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan tingkah ajaib Changmin. Sudah biasa.

"baiklah, Kyu. Aku pergi dulu. bye~" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, namja jangkung itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan melesat pergi dari kantin.  
"dasar!"

.

.

.

Changmin berlari kecil menuju taman belakang fakultasnya, tempat janjian yang sudah ditentukan olehnya dan Yunho. ia masih bisa tersenyum meski keringat sudah mulai membasahi wajah tampannya. Dan ia berhenti begitu melihat Yunho sudah duduk nyaman di bangku yang ada, membelakanginya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terengah di depan Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi!" Changmin menepuk pelan pundak namja itu, membuat Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Changmin di sana.  
"eoh, Changmin-ssi. Ada apa menemuiku?" tanya Yunho to the point. Dan saat itu Changmin dapat mengambil kesimpulan, namja Jung itu tak terlalu suka basa-basi. Changmin tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho, masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.  
"mianhae, sepertinya Yunho-ssi sudah lama menungguku." ucap Changmin, mencoba membuka percakapan yang lebih 'layak' untuk dilakukan. Yunho menggeleng.  
"aniyo~ saya juga baru saja datang." jawab Yunho sungkan. Changmin meringis kecil, ia tak suka suasanan kaku dan formal seperti ini.

"Yunho -ah, bisakah kita berbicara menggunakan banmal? Kurasa umur kita tak jauh beda." ucap Changmin, berusaha mencairkan keadaan. Hal yang sebenarnya jarang ia lakukan. Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil.  
"geurae. Kurasa tak buruk juga, Changmin-ah." balas Yunho dengan senyumannya. Changmin tertawa kecil.  
"cukup memanggilku Min. atau Changminne juga boleh." ucap Changmin, membuat Yunho ikut tertawa.  
"Memanggilku Yun atau Yunnie juga tak buruk." balas Yunho, mengimbangi ucapan Changmin yang tadi. Changmin tertawa dan menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.  
"jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Min?" tanya Yunho, mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi.  
"memang kau terburu-buru, Yun?" Changmin malah balik bertanya. Yunho mengangguk.  
"ne. mian, tapi sehabis ini aku masih ada kelas." jawab Yunho. Changmin tersenyum.

"eum, Yunho-ah. Mungkin ini terdengar gila dan terserah kau mau menganggapku bagaimana. Tapi, kurasa aku menyukaimu." ucap Changmin lancar. Bahkan ia melakukannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Yunho terdiam, kedua matanya terbelalak menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip.  
"Kau-kau menyukai-ku?" ulang Yunho sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Changmin mengangguk, mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Ia tak gugup sedikitpun, hal yang diluar dugaanya. Ia kira ia akan gugup dan tergagap didepan Jung Yunho.  
"ne. kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Lagipula kita baru saja bertemu dan aku juga belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri." jelas Changmin. Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memandang sangsi ke arah Changmin.  
"kau meragukan perasaanmu sendiri tapi sudah mengatakannya padaku? Kau aneh, Min." ucap Yunho. Changmin terkekeh.  
"aku hanya ingin melakukan pendekatan atau entahlah apa itu namanya. Yang jelas, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat untuk menegaskan perasaanku sendiri." Changmin mencoba memberikan argumennya. Yunho tersenyum, memegang kedua pundak Changmin.

"Min-ah, kau benar kita baru saja bertemu dan menurutku terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan perasaanmu padaku. Dan maaf, aku straight, aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Jadi, tolong kau pikirkan lagi ucapanmu tadi." ucap Yunho dengan nada meminta maafnya. Sedikiit banyak ia tak tega menyinggung perasaan Changmin. Bukannya patah semangat, Changmin justru tersenyum dan balik memegang kedua bahu Yunho, membuat jarak kedua wajah mereka semakin dekat.  
"gwenchana. Kalau kau masih menyukai yeoja, kubuat kau menyukaiku saja." jawab Changmin enteng. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.  
"kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Yunho ragu. Changmin mengangguk yakin dan mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Hanya menyentuh selama sepersekian detik, tak lebih.  
"ya, aku menyukaimu." ulang Changmin. Yunho hanya diam, sedikit shock dengan kecupan kilat dari Changmin. Changmin menyeringai melihat respon Yunho.  
"baiklah, Yun. Aku pergi dulu. annyeong~" dan sekali lagi Changmin mencium Yunho, kali ini di pipi kanan namja itu. Dan Yunho kali ini semakin melebarkan matanya, benar-benar tak percaya pada skinship Changmin padanya.

"kau benar-benar akan tetap di sana? Kau bilang kau ada kelas setelah ini?" tegur Changmin saat Yunho masih duduk di sana, padahal ia sudah melangkah menjauh dari bangku itu. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum berdiri dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati Changmin begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Changmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.  
"euw~ It's funny~"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kya~ akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke FFn. Saya kira tak bakal bisa balik lagi, karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan ide lagi pada mentok semua. Tapi ternyata bisa. Berkah ulang tahun Changmin~ (?) Dan ini adalah Comeback FF saya setelah hiatus selama…. Eum? Saya lupa berapa lama.  
Nah, ini adalah Birthday Present ku untuk Changminnie oppa~ 생일 축해요, 오빠~ 사랑해!

Jadi yang minta sequel, mian. saya belum ada ide untuk sequel-nya, jadi prequel dulu tak apakan?! Sebenarnya mau dibuat oneshoot ajah, tapi karena terlalu panjang, jadinya dipotong dulu~ ^^v  
So, at least~ REVIEW please?! Baru saya rasakan bagaimana berharganya sebuah review…. Semangat terpompa kembali saat membaca review yang melimpah (?)!

Oke, oke. I'll wait your review(s)~~~ gomawo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : **Prequel 'Still' : Close to You**

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : ChangHo/HoMin seme!Changmin

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : :;: "ya, kita akan bahagia. Dan aku mencintaimu, Yun" Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya. :;: "aku juga mencintaimu." :;: **Prequel Still. TwoShoot! Chap-Two End!**

**Warning** : **YAOI**! Boyxboy! Typo(s). Tak suka dengan pairing-nya jangan dibaca! XP

.

.

.

**ChangHo**

**.**

"Pagi, Yun~" sebuah sapaan yang tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Yunho membuat tubuh namja itu sedikit berjengit, kaget karena suara melengking namja jangkung bermarga Shim itu.

"kau mau ke kelas?" belum sempat sapaan tadi dijawab Yunho, namja bernama Changmin itu sudah kembali bertanya, bahkan tangan namja itu sudah melingkar di bahunya. Yunho menghela nafasnya, seakan apa yang telah ia alami ini adalah kejadian yang sangat melelahkan. bagaimana tidak?! sudah lima hari ini kehadiran Shim Changmin disekelilignnya tak pernah absen. entah itu menemuinya di koridor, di kantin, di lapangan basket, bahkan sampai di dance room. Yunho juga tak mau menebak kenapa namja yang ternyata lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu bisa mengikuti semua kegiatannya di kampus. beruntung Yunho masih bisa bersyukur karena Changmin tidak –blum- mengetahui alamat apartement-nya. setidaknya sekarang ia masih punya privasi.

"Yun? kau melamun?" suara Changmin kembali terdengar. Yunho tersenyum kecil. sedikit meringis saat menyadari bahwa Changmin benar-benar melakukan pendekatan -atau apalah itu namanya- pada dirinya.

"ani. sudahlah, aku harus segera ke kelas. kau tak ada kelas?" Tanya Yunho, mencoba mengusir Changmin secara halus sebenarnya.

"eum, kurasa tak ada. lagipula jika aku tidak hadir, nilaiku juga tidak akan buruk." balas Changmin, sedikit menyombongkan dirinya. "kau selesai kelas jam berapa?" tanya Changmin sembari mulai melangkah lagi dengan Yunho disisinya.  
"mungkin sore. Kau tak perlu menungguku." jawab Yunho cepat.  
"aku akan tetap menunggumu." Yunho menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Changmin itu.

_Aku harus menghentikan kegilaan ini. Sebelum aku juga tertular gila! _Gumam Yunho dalam hati. Ia menoleh dan menatap Changmin yang masih melingkarkan tangan dibahunya, menatap penuh senyum ke depan.

"Min, kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin?" tanya Yunho pelan, mencoba agar tidak menyinggung perasaan hobae-nya itu.

"ne. tentu saja aku serius." jawab Changmin yakin sembari balik menatap Yunho.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita berteman saja? atau kau juga bisa menganggapku sebagai hyung-mu. kau kan lebih muda dariku." ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebar diwajahya. ia sangat berharap Changmin menyetujui usulannya. Changmin terdiam, ia melepas tangannya dari bahu Yunho dan menduduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tertutup oleh poni rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Tangan kanannya meremas ujung kemeja yang ia pakai.  
"K-kau jijik padaku?" tanya Changmin lirih, suaranya bergetar. Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya, mengibaskan tangannya di depan Changmin, mencoba memberi gesture 'tidak'.  
"ani, aniya~ aku tidak jijik padamu, Min. tidak sama sekali." jawab Yunho cepat. Ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan Changmin. Tanpa Yunho sadari, namja jangkung itu menyeringai kecil.  
"kalau begitu, biarkan aku berada di sisimu." ucap Changmin pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menunjukkan mimik memohon yang ia buat sesempurna mungkin. Yunho mendesah pelan.

"terserah!" Yunho berteriak kecil sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Changmin, ia sudah melangkah pergi. Dan tentu saja Changmin langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti kemana langkah Jung Yunho pergi. Siasatnya kali ini berhasil!

.

.

.

Changmin berajalan riang menuju kantin, setiap orang yang menyapanya ia balas dengan senyum lebar, dan tak lupa dengan jawaban singkatnya. Hampir semua yeoja terkesima, jarang-jarang seorang Shim Changmin seramah ini. Mungkin begitu pikir mereka.

"min, kau aneh!" dan interupsi kalimat yang tak enak di dengar itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Changmin yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin langsung memandang tak suka ke arah sahabatnya itu.  
"Kau menghancurkan mood bahagiaku dengan sharp tongue-mu itu, Kyu!" desis Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan mendahului Changmin, duduk di salah satu meja yang ada, sebenarnya tempat yang secara tak langsung telah mereka claim menjadi milik mereka. Tanpa banyak kata, Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Min, kau baik-baik sajakan hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit khawatir. Changmin yang tadi diam, berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan dengan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh, memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.  
"aku selalu baik-baik saja, Kyu. Jangan bertanya hal-hal yang tak penting!" balas Changmin. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, mengerjapkan matanya polos memandang Changmin. Wajah polos yang ia buat-buat sebenarnya.  
"kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" pertanyaan spontan dari Kyuhyun membuat Changmin melebarkan kedua matanya, memandang tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun.  
"Bodoh!" Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun, menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari bibir Kyuhyun.  
"tak perlu memukulku, Min! sakit tahu`!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Changmin. Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"makanya kalau bicara dipikir dulu, Kyu~" ucap Changmin dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.  
"aku bicara juga dipikir,bodoh! Apalagi alasan yang cukup masuk akal yang bisa membuatmu bersikap aneh seperti ini?!" balas Kyuhyun. Changmin terdiam, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan seksama.  
"memang aku bersikap seperti orang jatuh cinta?" Changmin malah balik bertanya, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"kau juga tak tahu alasanmu bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng.  
"aku hanya merasa bahagia saja." jawab Changmin singkat. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.  
"lebih baik kita makan siang. Aku lapar." ucap Kyuhyun , menghentikan topik tentang keanehan Changmin. Changmin mengangguk dan berdiri, mau membeli makan.

"eh, Min. bagaimana kabar Jung Yunho? kulihat tadi pagi kau bersamanya." tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunggu pesanan makan mereka datang. Changmin tersenyum.  
"tak ada kabar yang berarti dari Jung Yunho. dia masih sama seperti biasanya." jawab Changmin.  
"tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Yah, bercakap dengannya saja belum. Bagaimana aku tahu 'dia yang biasanya'?!" ucap Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Changmin terkekeh.  
"kapan-kapan aku kenalkan kau padanya. Dia sangat baik kok! Orangnya tidak tega-an."  
"kau suka padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memandang serius ke arah Changmin. Changmin terdiam, ia balas memandang Kyuhyun sama serius.

"aku tak tahu. Sungguh! Aku tak tahu." jawab Changmin, terdengar frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu.  
"kau pernah suka dengan seorang namja sebelum ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.  
"hey! Kau tahu semua kekasihku dulu yeoja. Yeoja semua!" jawab Changmin tak terima.  
"lalu, sekarang kau tertarik pada namja, Min." uca Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeram bingung.  
"Clueless." Jawab Changmin singkat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di meja kantin dan meletakkan kepala di atasnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku sedang tertarik dengan Yunho? aku belum pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya." tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai.  
"kau tahu, kita bersahabat sejak kita belum berjalan. Begitu katamu." jawab Kyuhyun, meng-copy ucapan Changmin. Changmin tertawa kecil.  
"ya, kau benar. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik padanya." ucap Changmin, membenarkan dugaan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Changmin, sampai makan siang mereka datang.

"kyu, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku benar-benra menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin lagi, masih dengan posisinya yang tadi.  
"tak apa. Aku bukan seseorang yang berpikiran sempit. Asal kau tak menyukaiku saja. Aku masih suka dengan yeoja seksi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Changmin terdiam, ia tahu maksud Kyuhyun bukan untuk bercanda.  
"kau harus tahu konsekuensi yang harus kalian tanggung jika benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Kau seorang yang cukup dikenal di sini, Yunho juga. Kalian populer di kalangan yeoja, jangan sampai mereka tahu hubungan kalian. Aku menerima hubunganmu dengannya belum tentu mereka juga akan menerimanya." tambah Kyuhyun. Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"kau berbicara seakan-akan aku memang sudah berhubungan dengannya." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya.  
"memang kau belum berhubungan atau kubilang berkencan dengannya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Changmin.  
"ajik. Dia belum menerima perasaanku. Lagipula aku juga belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kau tahu, ini yang pertama kalinya untukku." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk, cukup mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"tapi aku sudah pernah menciumnya." tambah Changmin dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk dengan benar.  
"he? Kau menciumnya dan dia masih membiarkanmu berkeliarah disekelilingnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mencibir pelan.  
"memang reaksi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Menjauhiku? Membenciku karena mencuri ciumannya? hei! Dia bukan gadis yang beru saja dicuri ciumannya oleh seorang namja. Dia juga namja, Kyu! Lagipula aku yakin itu juga bukan ciuman pertamanya." jelas Changmin sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh.  
"yaya, terserah dirimu saja. Tapi aku tak mau ikut campur jika ada apa-apa dengan hubunganmu dan dia." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangkat ujung bibirnya.  
"kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk tidak peduli padaku." ucap Changmin yakin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
"kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

_To : Jung Yunho_

_Kau sudah makan malam, Yun? Apa aku perlu menjemputmu dirumahmu untuk makan malam bersama?  
Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, aku belum tahu alamat rumahmu. Bolehkah aku main ke rumahmu malam ini?_

'send'

Changmin tersenyum puas menatap benda persegi itu. Ia memakan sepotong kentang goreng lagi sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja depan TV. Senyum sedari tadi tidak pudar dari wajahnya, meski tadi sore senyum itu sempat hilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Jung Yunho dari sekitarnya. Ia tak bisa menemukan sosok tampan itu di gedung universitas, yang berarti namja itu membohongi dirinya yang bilang dia akan pulang sore. Buktinya, namja itu malah sudah pulang duluan.

"hah~ nyamannya~" Changmin meluruskan kakinya di sofa panjang itu, bersandar pada salah satu lengan sofa. Tangan kanannya menyuapkan satu persatu kentang goreng yang ada di atas meja, sedang tangan kirinya sibuk memindah Channel TV yang ada, mencari tontonan yang pantas untuknya.

"kau sedang apa, Oppa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Changmin. Changmin yang melihat sang adik yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya tersenyum, menurunkan kakinya dan mengisyaratkan yeoja itu untuk duduk.

"oppa hanya sedang menonton TV." jawab Changmin. Yeodongsaeng-nya yang bernama Suyeon itu mengangguk kecil, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Changmin dan ikut menatap TV didepannya.

"appa dan eomma ke mana?" tanya Changmin.

"mereka ada di kamar, enatahlah, setelah makan malam mereka langsung masuk kamar" jawab Suyeon. Changmin mengambil ponselnya, menghela nafas kecewa saat tak mendapati balasan pesan dari Yunho.

"kau menunggu pesan atau panggilan dari siapa, oppa? Kekasihmu?" goda Suyeon sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Changmin tertawa, mengacak sayang rambut adiknya itu.

"kau sangat sok tahu, Suyeon-ah~" balas Changmin, masih tertawa kecil. Suyeon memajukan bibirnya, menyingkirkan tangan Changmin yang atdi bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"tak perlu mengacak rambutku, oppa~ kau merusaknya." Suyeon menggerakkan jemariya untuk menata kembali rambut panjangnya.

"lagipula hal yang biasa jika oppa memiliki kekasih. Aku saja juga sedang menunggu jemputan seseorang." tambah Suyeon sembari tersenyum kecil, menyadari perubahan raut wajah Changmin yang sedikit terkejut.

"kau mempunyai kekasih? Siapa namanya? Apa dia lelaki baik-baik? bagaimana wajahnya, lebih tampan oppa apa dia? Dia tidak mesum kan? Kau diperlakukan de-"

"oppa!" Suyeon berteriak sembari memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Changmin terdiam, memandang bingung ke arah dongsaengnya itu.

"apa? Oppa salah?" Changmin justru bertanya bingung. Suyeon menghela nafasnya melihat kebodoh-an oppa yang sebenarnya jenius itu.

"oppa tak salah. Tapi berhenti bersikap seakan-akan aku itu baru pertama kali berpacaran, oppa. Aku sudah dewasa! Dan lagi tidak semua namja itu mesum seperti oppa!" ucap Suyeon, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Changmin sekaligus menyindir telak oppa-nya itu. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tak terima.  
"hey~ tidak bisa begitu! Kau sampai kapanpun tetap adik oppa. Dan sudah sepantasnya oppa menjaga adik oppa kan? Dan lagi oppa tak semesum itu, Suyeonnie~" Changmin mendorong dahi Suyeon dengan telunjuknya, membuahkan kerucutan kesal di wajah yeoja itu.

"oke, terserah oppa mau bilang apa. Tapi yang penting, lebih biak oppa cepat-cepat mencari kekasih lagi. aku tak suka jika oppa hanya duduk diam di kamar atau di depan TV saat malam minggu. Itu menurunkan reputasimu sebagai namja populer oppa~" Suyeon tertawa lagi, kali ini berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku pergi dulu, oppa." ucap Suyeon sembari melangkah pergi, tak menanggapi tatapan protes Changmin padanya.  
"hey! Tak sopan sekali kau pada oppa-mu, Suyeon!" Changmin berteriak rendah, membuat Suyeon terkikik kecil dan membalik tubuhnya, memandang Changmin jahil.

"aku turut prihatin dengan ponselmu yang sedari tadi tak berbunyi oppa~" ucap Suyeon riang sebelum berlari kecil keluar rumah, meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Yak! Shim Suyeon sialan! Dasar adik durhaka!" Changmin berteriak kesal, memasukkan cepat-cepat kentang goreng yang tadi sempat ia acuhkan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, seakan baru saja menemukan suatu ke anehan.

"Shim Suyeon pabbo! Sampai kapanpun kau menunggu tak akan ada bunyi yang berarti dari ponsel oppa. Ponsel itu dalam mode getar, bodoh!" Changmin tersenyum kecil menyadari kebodohannya yang termakan godaan adiknya itu.

"hah~" tapi helaan nafas kecewa itu masih juga terdengar saat ia benar-benar tak mendapati balasan pesan dari Yunho.

"aku merindukanmu." bisik Changmin frustasi. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor namja itu sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, tapi tak diangkat. Puluhan pesan juga sudah ia kirim, tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas. Ia benar-benar frustasi pada namja bermarga Jung itu.

.

.

.

Changmin melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang begitu saja, diikuti tubuhnya yang juga ia jatuhkan di sana. Ia menggeram frustasi, tangannya sudah mengacak rambutnya. Sprei yang tadinya rapi, kini sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya,membuat seorang namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu menatap heran ke arahnya.

"kau kenapa, Min? kau menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu hanya untuk melihatmu bertingkah frustasi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Ini malam minggu dan ia malah terjebak di sini bersama namja frustasi macam Changmin.

"tidak bisakah kau menghiburku, Kyu? Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menemaniku agar aku tidak kesepian." ucap Changmin pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk di depan layar Laptop yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai samping ranjangnya.

"baiklah, kau akan mendengarkanmu. Jadi, sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba menghilangkan sharp tongue miliknya yang kadang keluar tanpa ia inginkan.

"aku tak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bahkan ia tak mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesanku. Aku benar-benar gila jika seperti ini terus! Sudah dua hari aku tak melihatnya." jelas Changmin yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas putus asa. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, ia menyalakan Laptop milik Changmin dan memasang joy stick yang tadi ia ambil dari rak Changmin.

"seingatku kemarin lusa kau masih mengantarnya masuk kelas. Lalu hari ini kau tidak bertemu dengannya sama sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun, memastikan. Changmin hanya mengangguk lemas, kembali menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"aku merindukannya, Kyu~" gumam Changmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mulai fokus dengan game yang baru ia mulai, sedikit mengacuhkan Changmin.

"Kyu?" Changmin memanggil sahabtnya itu saat tak mendapati respon apapun. Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Changmin saat tahu Kyuhyun masih mendengarkannya.

"kau memilih menemaniku bermain game atau menelpon Kim Junsu, sepupu Jung Yunho itu?" tawar Kyuhyun, memberi pilihan untuk sahabatnya itu. Changmin terdiam, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk dari samping tubuh namja itu.

"aku beruntung memilikimu." bisik Changmin lirih, mendramatisir keadaan. Kyuhyun berdecih pelan mendengar ucapan berlebihan yang dilontarkan Changmin.

"aku bukan milikmu. Dan lagi, jangan bersikap sok melankolis seperti itu, aku takut padamu lama-lama." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar, mencoba melepas pelukan Changmin ditubuhnya.

"baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau saja." ucapn Changmin menyerah.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia lempar ke atas ranjang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun lagi dan mulai menempelkan benda persegi itu ditelinganya, nada tunggu beberapa kali terdengar sebelum panggilannya diangkat

_"yoboseyo"_

"ne. yoboseyo." Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Junsu, classmate-nya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

_"Changmin-ah, ada apa menelponku?" _Changmin melirik pelan ke arah Kyuhyun, berusaha meminta saran padanya. Tapi justru Kyuhyun yang serius dengan game bodohnya yang ia dapati.

"ne, Junsu-ah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai Jung Yunho." jawab Changmin akhirnya. Dapat ia dengar Junsu bergumam pelan sebelum menjawabnya.

_"Jung Yunho? Yunho hyung sepupu itu? Memangnya dia kenapa?" _

"aku tak melihatnya hari ini. Dan dia tak membalas pesanku. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain bersama Kyuhyun." jawab Changmin, sedikit mengarang alasannya. Dapat ia dengar Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil disampingnya. Tapi ia acuhkan itu.

_"owh, Yunho hyung tengah sakit sekarang. Ia sedang istirahat di apartement-nya sejak kemarin siang. Maag-nya kambuh lagi." _Changmin sedikit kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho memiliki penyakit maag. Namja tampan itu tak kelihatan memiliki penyakit seperti itu.

"maag?" Changmin mencoba mengulang kata itu, berharap menda[at penjelasan yang lebih lagi.

_"ne. lambung Yunho hyung memang bermasalah. Maag-nya akan kambuh jika ia telat makan atau terlalu stress. Aku tak tahu karena apa, tapi kemarin siang hyung sudah tidur di kamar dan mengeluh perutnya sakit. Karena itu, hari ini ia tak masuk kuliah." _Changmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Junsu.

"eum, Junsu-ah. Bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumah Yunho?" tanya Changmin pelan, sangat berharap Junsu akan berkata 'ya'.

_"ya, baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat apartement Yunho hyung. Ia tinggal sendirian sejak appa, eomma, dan yeodongsaengnya telah tiada." _Changmin cukup tertegun saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang ia sukai itu ternyata tinggal sendiri.

"baiklah. Aku akan menunggu pesan darimu. Gomawo Junsu ah." ucap Changmin akhirnya. Junsu bergumam 'sama-sama' pelan sebelum memutuskan sambungan itu.

"hah~" Changmin menghela nafasnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada ranjanganya.

"jadi, Jung Yunho sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ya. Dan besok aku akan menjenguknya. Tak lucu jika malam-malam begini aku datang ke apartement-nya karena alasan konyol. Merindukanmu?!" ucap Changmin seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"yah, pilihan sangat bijak. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke sana. Noona besok ada acara yang harus mengundang seluruh keluarganya. Dan aku dipaksa ikut." ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada penyesalan disana, meski wajah namja itu masih fokus dengan layar laptop Changmin.

"hm, gwenchana. Aku bisa sendiri." jawab Changmin pelan. Ia lebih memilih memandangi layar ponselnya yang baru saja menampilkan pesan masuk dari Junsu.

.

.

.

"Oke, Kyu. Gwenchana, just enjoy your party and wish me luck!" Changmin tertawa kecil di ponselnya. Ia berjalan pelan keluar dari mobil yang baru saja ia parkir di basement apartement itu.

"ne." dan Changmin mematikan sambungan itu lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berhenti di depan kaca mobilnya dan melihat penmapilannya lagi. pakaian santai dengan kaos hitam pendek dan jeans senada, tak lupa cardigan hitam yang juga ia pakai.

"perfect!" Changmin bergumam pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memasuki apartement itu dan langsung menuju lift. Menekan nomor lantai yang akan ia tuju dan menunggu dengan santai lift yang hanya dia seorang didalamnya.

.

"186" gumam Changmin pelan. Ia menyusuri koridor lantai itu sampai menemukan pintu bertuliskan angka '186' didepannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum menekan bel yang ada.

Changmin melihat arlojinya, memastikan bahwa ia tak terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung.

"10 pagi. Cukup siang untuk masih terlelap." ucap Changmin pelan saat belum menemukan jawaban dari dalam. Ia menekan bel sekali lagi, dan mendapat sebuah teriakan 'chamkaman' dari dalam.

"Changmin?" sebuah gumaman terkejut langsung terdengar begitu pintu didepannya terbuka. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"ne. ini aku. Boleh aku masuk, yun? Kudengar kau sakit. Karena itu aku datang berkunjung." jelas Changmin saat melihat raut penasaran di wajah Yunho. Yunho mendesah kecil sebelum membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Changmin masuk.

"masuklah." ucap Yunho. ia membiarkan Changmin masuk dan menutup pintu apartementnya.

"kau sendirian?" tanya Changmin saat tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Yunho mengangguk dibelakangnya. "seperti yang kau lihat." ucap Yunho sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa depan TV, ia masih sedikit lemas.

"duduklah, Min." ucap Yunho.

"ah, ne." Changmin mengangguk dan duduk disamping Yunho, meski Yunho masih menjaga jarak dengan meletakkan sebuah bantal duduk diantara mereka.

Dan tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara, Yunho sibuk menonton layar TV didepannya, sedangkan Changmin sedikit gugup, karena baru kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar 'berdua'. Apalagi ia berkunjung ke apartement Yunho, yang berarti ia mulai mengetahui lebih dalam lagi tentang hidup namja jung itu.

"eum, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kemari, Min?" tanya Yunho pelan, mencoba menghilangkan keheningan dan kegugupan yang cukup terasa diantara mereka.

"ah, itu. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu." jawab Changmin ragu, tak mungkin kan ia bilang bahwa ia merindukan Yunho? lagipula ia tak sepenuhnya bohong, itu adalah alasan keduanya untuk menmui Yunho.

"apa kau masih merasa kurang enak badan?" tanya Changmin. Yunho mengangguk kecil dan menunjukkan senyumnya. "tapi lebih biak daripada kemarin." tambah Yunho. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai ikut menonton TV yang ternyata sedari tadi menyala.

"kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Changmin setelah beberapa saat keadaan hanya hening lagi. Yunho menggeleng kecil.

"ajik. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Semalam aku tak bisa tidur, baru tadi jam 2 aku memejamkan mataku. Jadi aku belum smepat makan apapun" jawab Yunho.

"apa aku mengganggumu?" Changmin merasa sedikit tak enak mendengar bahwa Yunho terbangun karenanya. Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"ani, aniyo. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Sudah seharusnya aku bangun, ini sudah cukup siang." ucap Yunho, mencoba tidak membuat Changmin tersinggung. Changmin tersenyum kecil.

"kurasa kau harus makan. Tak baik untuk lambungmu jika kau telat makan seperti ini." ucap Changmin. Ia melepas cardigan yang ia pakai dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa.

"apa kau harus makan bubur?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari bahwa Yunho belum sembuh benar. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangguk.

"ne. lambungku belum cukup kuat untuk mencerna makanan keras." jawab Yunho. Changmin menghela nafasnya. "aku tak bisa memasak. Apalagi bubur." gumam Changmin pelan. Yunho tertawa kecil.

"kau tak perlu membuatkanku bubur, Min. tak perlu repot-repot." Yunho mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajah, memberi gesture 'tidak' pada Changmin. Changmin tersenyum kecil.

"lalu, apa kita perlu memesan delivery untuk membeli bubur? Atau aku akan membelikanmu bubur diluar?" tanya Changmin lagi. Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"ani, aniya. Coba saja kau lihat di dapur. Mungkin kau menemukan bubur yang dibuar Junsu kemarin. Aku tak tahu, aku tidak keluar kamar sejak kemarin. Maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi aku masih sedikit pusing saat berdiri." ucap Yunho pelan, sedikit malu karena menyuruh tamunya. Changmin tertawa kecil, menyadari sedikit semburat merah samar di kedua pipi Yunho.

"tak apa. Aku kemari memang ingin membantumu." ucap Changmin sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"dapurnya disebelah mana, yun?" tanya Changmin, ia mengedarkan pandnaganya kesekeliling ruangan itu.

"di sana, kau berjalan saja ke arah sana." ucpa Yunho sembari menunjuk arah yang ia maksud.

"baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar di sini, mungkin Junsu benar-benar meninggalkan bubur untukmu." ucap Changmin sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang begitu Changmin menghilang.

"aish! Bagaimana bisa namja itu kemari?" gumam Yunho pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Ia cukup lelah dan masih kurang enak badan untuk melakukan aktifitas hari ini.

"tapi ia memang cukup baik" tambah Yunho sembari tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kau memesan pizza, Min?" tanya Yunho saat Changmin berjalan kearahnya sembari membawa sekotak pizza. Ia baru saja membukakan pintu untuk pengantar pizza itu. Changmin mengangguk sembari menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"ne. aku sedikit lapar. Sekalian makan siang yang maju." jawab Changmin. "kita makan disini atau dimeja makan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"di sini saja. Aku lebih suka makan di sini" jawab Yunho cepat. Changmin mengangguk dan meletakkan kotak pizzanya di atas meja. "kuambil dulu buburmu. Baru saja kuhangatkan." ucap Changmin. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"mian, jadi merepotkanmu." ucap Yunho pelan begitu Changmin kembali dari dapur sembari membawa semangkuk bubur untuknya.

"aniyo. Tak merepotkan sama sekali. Lagi pula aku juga tak ada kegiatan hari ini" ucap Changmin. Yunho mengangguk dan mulai mengambil mangkuknya.

"eum, apa aku perlu menyuapimu, Yun?" tanya Changmin gugup, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"eh? Ah, a-ani. Aku bisa melakukannya snediri." jawab Yunho, ikut gugup atas pertanyaan Changmin yang sama sekali tak ia duga. "oh" Changmin mengangguk dan membuka pizzanya, mengambil sepotong dan mulai memakannya. Mereka makan dalam diam, membiarkan suara TV yang mendominasi, tanpa ada kalimat yang terlontar sama sekali.

"U-Uhukk!" Changmin tersedak kecil. Ia meletakkan potongan pizzanya yang masih tersisa ditangannya dan menepuk pelan dadanya.

"ah, aku akan mengambil minum untukmu." ucap Yunho cepat. Ia berdiri dengan tergesa dan segera melesat ke dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk Changmin dan duduk kembali ditempatnya. Ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Changmin dan langsung diteguk habis oleh namja itu. Sedang Yunho memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengerut pelan pelipisnya. Ia langsung pening begitu berdiri tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Changmin begitu melihat Yunho yang seperti itu.

Yunho menggeleng. " gwenchana." jawabnya singkat. Changmin tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

"lebih baik kau tidur lagi. kurasa kau masih butuh banyak istirahat." ucap Changmin lembut. Yunho membuka matanya dan menggeleng.

"aku sudah baikan, Min. lagipula ada kau disini, aku tak enak jika meninggalkanmu tidur." ucap Yunho. Changmin menggeleng. "gwenchana, jika kau masih merasa tak enak badan, kau tidur lagi tak apa." ucap Changmin.

"aniyo. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan saja." Yunho mengambil lagi mangkuknya dan mulai memakan buburnya. Changmin hanya diam dan ikut memakan pizzanya yang masih tersisa beberapa potong lagi. dan mereka kembali makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"jadi, kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Changmin. Mereka kini masih duduk disofa depan TV, tapi sudah selesai dengan ritual makan mereka. Tersisa 3 potong pizza di atas meja, mangkuk Yunho sudah di dapur, sehingga mereka kini hanya duduk sembari menonton TV.

"ya. Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Sejak nae bumonim dan adikku tiada." jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum kecil.

"ah, mianhae. Aku tak tahu" ucap Changmin saat menyinggung hal yang cukup menyedihkan untuk diungkit. Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng. "tak apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu. Entah beruntung atau sial, aku tidak berada dalam mobil itu, sehingga aku tak ikut serta dalam kecelakaan itu." jelas Yunho. Changmin mengangguk.

"lalu, sekarang kau bagaimana? Maksudku siapa yang mengurusmu sejak saat itu?" tanya Changmin lagi. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Keluarga Park, sahabat appa yang merawatku, sampai sekarang. Mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai anak mereka." jawab Yunho. ia tersenyum saat merasakan Changmin membelai lembut bahunya.

"hahahah, aku tak apa, Min." ucap Yunho sembari tertawa kecil. "lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho balik. Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"entahlah, terkadang aku menginginkan hidup sendiri, jauh dari orang-orang sepertimu. Tapi terkadang aku menginginkan hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga seperti sekarang. Aku memiliki orang tua yang sangat cerewet dan sangat merepotkan. Belum lagi kedua adik perempuanku yang tak kalah cerewet dan sangat senang ribut. Orangtuaku sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun dan kedisiplinan" ucap Changmin, menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya. Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"ya. Kau cukup beruntung." respon Yunho singkat.

"jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu, Yun? Aku cukup penasaran dengan dirimu. kau dikenal tak terlalu terbuka dengan orang-orang sekitarmu. Yah~ meski dirimu sangat ramah." ucap Changmin. Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menceritkan tentang dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin.

Mereka terus bercerita, tertawa, bahkan kadang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Mereka benar-bnear melupakan bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak bersikap seakan mereka hanya teman, bagaimanapun umur Changmin lebih muda dari Yunho, sudah sepantasnya Changmin lebih 'menuakan' Yunho. tapi interaksi mereka tidak melihat umur itu. Mereka terus saja bercerita dan tertawa, mencoba lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, Min. kukira dulu kau itu seorang yang culun dan memakai kaca mata tebal serta baju yang dikancing rapi serta rambut klimis. Ternyata kau sangat tampan dan keren." ucap Yunho ditengah tawanya. Changmin ikut tertawa.

"aku justru heran padamu, bagaimana mungkin dirimu terkenal. Kau bahkan tak lebih tampan daripada diriku." balas Changmin. Yunho memukul pelan lengan Changmin dengan bantal duduk yang ada.

"hey!aku tampan." Ucap Yunho tak terima. Changmin mencibir pelan.

"lebih tampan aku sebenarnya." balas Changmin. Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"kau tak tampan, Min. buktinya kau tak punya kekasih saat ini?!" ucap Yunho dengan senyum remehnya. Changmin terdiam, ia memandang penuh makna pada Yunho, seakan mengingat sesutu setelah mendengar kalimat Yunho barusan. Yunho yang menyadari perubahan pada Changmin menatap bingung pada namja itu.

"kau kenapa, Min? apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Yunho bingung. Changmin menggeleng pelan, tanpa sadar ia memajukan tubuhnya, semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yunho. Yunho yang tak menyadari pergerakan Changmin hanya diam, bingung dengan keadaan Changmin.

"kau baik-baik saja, Min?" tanya Yunho lagi saat Changmin tak membalas pertanyaannya. Ia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Changmin sudah berada di kedua bahunya, bahkan tubuh keduanya sudah sangat dekat, hampir menempel. Dan Yunho hanya membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Changmin menciumnya, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan bibir namja itu sudah menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan mendapati wajah terpejam milik Changmin, wajah nyaman yang seakan benar-benar menikmati posisi mereka. Dan Yunho memilih mengikuti perasaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mencengkeram kaos di bagian pinggang milik Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum di tengah ciumanya saat merasakan Yunho ikut memejamkan matanya. Dengan berani ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mengulum bagian atas bibir Yunho. dapat ia rasakan tubuh Yunho sedikit tersentak karena perbuatannya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama sampai Yunho ikut membalas ciumannya, mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Dan mereka mempertahankan posisi itu, saling mengulum dan membalas pergerakan lawannya. Tanpa lidah, hanya sebuah ciuman basah yang terasa lembut dan manis. Changmin yang berinisiatif melepas ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu, mencoba melihat bagaimana reaksi Yunho saat sudah sadar atas apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang Yunho agar tetap berada dijangkauannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Yunho kini masih berada dipinggangnya, masih mencengkeram kaos yang ia pakai.

"jadi, bagiamana rasanya?" tanya Changmin saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari Yunho. namja itu hanya diam dengan nafas sedikit terengah dan bibir yang memerah, sedikit bengkak.

"aku, entahlah. Aku belum pernah berciuman seperti ini, menjadi pihak yang didominasi. Rasanya berbeda." jawab Yunho, terasa kosong. Changmin terkekeh dan mengecup pucuk hidung Yunho, membuat namja itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"saranghae." bisik Changmin pelan, Yunho hanya diam, memejamkan matanya saat Changmin mulai mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"annyeong, Yun~ ayo kita berangkat!"

Yunho berdiri diam didepan pintu apartementnya, ia menatap datar Changmin yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Kegiatan yang sudah seminggu ini terulang. Changmin yang menjemput dirinya di apartement. Tepat jam 8, tidak pernah telat, membuat jadwal keterlambatan Yunho kosong seminggu ini.

"Yun? Ayo kita berangkat." ulang Changmin. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Changmin yang berada didepannya. Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"ah, Min. ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau selalu menjemputku? Aku punya mobil untuk berangkat sendri, atau aku bisa naik bis." tanya Yunho, pertanyaan yang sudah ia simpan seminggu ini. Changmin terdiam dan mulai berjalan disamping Yunho, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yunho.

"aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Agar kau tak terlambat lagi dan agar aku bsia bersamamu lebih lama." jawab Changmin dengan senyum lebarnya. Yunho tertegun, menyadari detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar.

"Yun? Kau keberatan jika aku menjemputmu?" tanya Changmin. Yunho menggeleng cepat, bahkan ia sendiri kaget atas respon tubuhnya yang begitu tanggap akan pertanyaan Changmin.

"a-ani. Bukan begitu maksudku. Apa tak merepotkanmu?" tanya Yunho. Changmin menggeleng.

"ani. Apapun untukmu takkan merepotkanku." jawab Changmin yakin. Yunho terdiam, ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Changmin juga berhenti. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"waegeurae?" tanya Changmin heran. Yunho menundukkan wajahnay, menarik nafasnya berulang kali sebelum memandang Changmin yang menatapnya heran.

"min." panggil Yunho pelan. Changmin bergumam sebagai balasannya. "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin. Yunho menghela nafsanya.

_Ini harus segera diselesaikan! Aku benar-benar telah gila!  
_"Kurasa, ya, kurasa. Aku menyukaimu." ucap Yunho pelan, hampir berupa bisikan. Changmin membelalakkan matanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah Yunho.

"K-kau tak bercandakan? Kau serius kan?" tanya Changmin memastikan. Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi sebelum mengangguk.

"ya, aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Dan hasil gila itu yang kudapat." jawab Yunho yakin. Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho, tersenyum lebar menyadari cintanya tersambut. Yunho ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu, tak peduli di mana mereka berada yang ternyata masih di lorong apartement Yunho.

"jadi, kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Changmin, masih tak mau melepas pelukan mereka. Yunho mengedikkan bahunya.

"bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi diantara kita tak ada yang menginginkan salah satu menjadi kekasihnya. Ah, atau aku saja yang menembakmu?" Yunho mencoba mengutarakan ucapannya. Changmin langsung melepas pelukannya, menaruh kedua lengannya di pundak Yunho dan menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centi itu.

"Yun, saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Changmin lirih, menatap serius ke bola mata Yunho yang membesar, terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Changmin.

_Namja ini benar-benar tak terduga! Memang namja yang aneh._

"jadi? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tak ingin kau yang menembakku." ulang Changmin. Yunho tersenyum. "siapapun yang menembak tak penting, karena kita sama-sama namja. Kurasa." jawab Yunho. Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Changmin lagi. Yunho mengangguk. "tentu saja aku mau." jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum kecil. Changmin mengecup cepat bibir Yunho sebelum memeluk lagi tubuh namja itu.

"sekarang, kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" gumam Changmin. Yunho tersenyum.

"ya, dan kuharap, keputusanku untuk menerimamu tak salah. Bagaimanapun ini hubungan yang pertama dan cukup asing bagi kita." balas Yunho. Changmin mengangguk.

"ya. Kita akan berusaha untuk hubungan ini kedepannya." ucap Changmin. "hn. Kita akan bahagia." balas Yunho, memberi sugesti untuk dirinya dan Changmin.

"ya, kita akan bahagia. Dan aku mencintaimu, Yun" Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**END**

Hahahahah~ ending-nya absurd banget! Aku bener-bener udah gak tahu lagi gimana jalan cerita ini FF. udah angkat tangan aku. Yah~ semoga aja kalian semua tidak kecewa dengan part dua sekaligus ending cerita ini. Membuat Prequel ternyata lebih susah daripada membuat oneshoot ataupun FF biasa, karena ini masih menyangkut FF yang still, jadi sedikit banyak berhubungan. Karena itu, aku juga nggak tahu gimana hasilnya ini.

Oke, oke. Terima kasih atas semua review(s) yang masuk di Chapter 1 kemarin. Jepngmal gomawoyo~ Maaf, cukup lama saya post FF ini, cukup bingung juga bikin endingnya. Tapi inilah akhirnya~  
So, Review lagi?! *.*


End file.
